Ichiro Hōzuki
Ichiro Hōzuki (Hōzuki Ichiro) is a unmentioned member of Kirigakure's Hōzuki's Clan, along with Suigetsu and Mangetsu Hōzuki. Background Ichiro was born in Kirigakure. Reputed to be the "Third Coming of the Demon" (悪魔の到来第三, Akuma no tōrai dai san), Ichiro, long after his cousins also wanted to inherit a title in the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. This acted as his motivation to finish cruel missions day by day. When Suigetsu eventually became one of the seven, Ichiro became even more motivated in becoming a member of the group. After Suigetsu changed his ambition to "collecting all of the swords", in order to retrieve all seven original blades that has been passed down by the swordsmen, so that he could rebuild the group and become its leader. Ichiro also changed his ambition to one day surpass Suigetsu, and soon rebuild Akatsuki and create world peace. Personality Ichiro has always been a cool handed young man, not really getting mad over small things or getting to heated during battle. As a result he only fights when he feels it necessary or when he needs to train more. After joining Akatsuki, Ichiro had changed into a more aggressive person in order to get his job done without much damage to himself. He also tends to be a one man team, as a one man team he gets work done faster than being with other people. Apperance Ichiro has green hair, green eyes, and wears a matching grey sleeveless shirt with grey pants. He wears a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. Normally, Ichiro looks lean and normal, but with his Hydration Technique, he can modify his body's shape and size, such as a muscular arm or merging with a larger body of water to become a tidal wave. If unconscious, Ichiro is reduced to a jelly-like state. Like most of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Suigetsu has shark-like teeth. After experimenting on his body, Ichiro has learned how to master water and lightning ninjutsu so that his body is able to fend out lighting based attacks. Since he is made of water, using lightning techniques cause intense strains on his body, so he is limited to using only 7 lightning ninjutsus per day. Abilities Ichiro is arguably quite powerful, or at least very confident in his abilities, since he has threatened Kages on more than one occasions. Suigetsu has noted him to be a child prodigy in the art of killing, and that he is practically the reincarnation of Mangetsu. Suigetsu has also noted, however, that he isn't strong enough to beat Mangetsu yet. By experimenting on his molecular structure, he has been able to master lightning based ninjutsu. But since he is made of water, Ichiro is limited to using lightning without his body turing into its jelly like state. Hydration Technique and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Ichiro is well versed in its secret techniques. Ichiro is able to transform his body into a liquid form, and to return to his solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range. Ichiro is also seen carrying water bottles on his outfit due to his frequent need to consume water to sustain his watery form. Since experimenting on his water-like body, he exhibits a lesser weakness against lightning-based techniques. Trivia Not really intended but Ichiro shares similarities to Suigetsu: -Both are from the same clan -Both wanted to be in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Characters Category:Mist Ninja Category:Hozuki Clan Category:Chunin